


Humanities Last Hope

by Awsomekiller666



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And gore, BAMF Eren/Rogue, BAMF levi, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Don't Judge Me, Eren Looks like his titan, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren is older than Levi, Everyone is mentioned at least once, F/F, F/M, Levi is younger than canonverse age, M/M, Mentions of Farlan and Isabel, Mentions of the underground, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Titan Eren Yeager, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, Top Eren Yeager, Typical titan age with a little twist, Why Did I Write This?, and fluff, ooc levi, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awsomekiller666/pseuds/Awsomekiller666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and his squad encounter a mysterious abnormal titan while on a mission. Barely making it out alive, Levi tells Erwin and Hanji about what he and his squad had seen... Erwin decides to leave it be.</p><p>With the help of an old friend of Levi's will they finally uncover this fatal mystery? </p><p>!WARNING! Changed summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We have to do something about it.

It was a really nice day. The Sun was shining brightly in the sky, barely any clouds to cover up the beautiful star, a nice breeze blew gently in the shades and the temperture wasn't that hot. Captain Levi was out with his squad, on a mission to help any remaining survivors from the recent failed expedition.

Levi knew that there were no remaining survivors, the female type titan made sure there wasn't anyone left standing. Levi sighed at the memory, all the agonized screams, the sounds of bones crushing violently, the heaving thuding of her footsteps and the bloody aftermath that lay behind her. Bones and crushed bodies, scattered limbs and splattered blood... Levi shivered, he knew that going after her was a bad idea hell, the idea to even attempt to capture the thing was a surely promised death sentence but NO, fucking Erwin and his huge eyebrows made the 'full proof' plan to capture the titan which only resulted in many lives being lost and... the female titan getting away.

"Captain?" Levi's train of thought was broken by a soft female voice. Looking over to his left, Petra was looking at him with worry but he just shook his head and looked forward again. 'Seriously she needs to realize that she's never going to have my ass... why can't she realize that I like dick?' Levi thought to himself as he spurred his horse to go faster. Oluo, Eld, Gunther and Petra understood that he wanted to get this search over with so they could get inside the walls.

Levi suddenly felt a uneasy sensation crawl up his spine slowly, sending his nerves into a frenzy. It felt as if something was watching his every move, the atmosphere was so thick with anticipation that Levi knew something was going to happen... and it wasn't going to be good either.

A hand shot out from the nearby bushes, intent on striking Levi down. Levi didn't have enough time to react, only able to shoot himself into the air with his 3DMG before the hairy titan hand struck him down. Levi looked behind him at his team who had followed in his footsteps and were now flying through the air, nodding at them with a silent order to not engage until they knew what they were up against. Levi landed onto the highest tree branches, followed by Gunther, Eld, Oluo and Petra.

"Are you all okay?" His questions were met with positive nods. He looked ahead at the disappearing hand before continuing.

"We don't do anything to threaten it until we know what we're up against got it?"

"It's definetly another abnormal. Judging by the massive amount of body hair and it's ability to sneak up on us without making a sound I'd say it's an extreme abnormal." Levi nod at Eld's observations, thinking it over the inquiry seems to make sense however, Levi had a strong feeling that this Titan didn't posses the stealth ability but was rather waiting for them to pass by. That thought made him feel extremely uneasy and only managed to piss him off even more.

"Not likely, I would say this thing had been waiting for us and used it's cover to protect it's identity as it attempted to kill us. We're done looking for survivors, I highly doubt there's anyone left alive when this thing is around. Let's stay within the trees and head back to HQ, I'm pretty sure a certain Titan fanatic would want to here about this." His squad nods before heading off into the direction of HQ. Before Levi follows them he feels eyes on him, turning around he notices a pair ofbeady eyes starring at him. Levi takes note of how high the eyes are from the ground before heading off after his team.

**Time Skip- At HQ, Levi POV**

Me and my squad arrive at HQ shortly before the Sun starts to set. I tell them to go grab something to eat as I make my way to Erwin's room. I barge into the room without a care.

"Ah, just the people I wanted to see..." I wasn't able to finish my sentence because a certain brunette engulfed him in near bone crushing hug.

"Let go of me shitty glasses!"

"Aww but I missed you so much! Did you see any new thing out there?"

"Well that's why I came here but I won't say a word until you get your filthy hand off me!" Hanji soon let go of me and took a seat, looking at me expectantly.

"Anyway, before you ask No, me and my squad didnt encounter any survivors however, we did encounter a new Titan..."

"WHAT!? OH PLEASE DO TELL! TELL ME LEVI WERE THEY HUGE? WERE THEY MUSCULAR?! WERE THEY...."

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up and let me fucking finish!" The brat sits down and I continue.

"As I was saying, the thing tried to attack me and my team but it never came out of the trees guess it didn't want it's identity to be discovered so I told my team to head back here but before I did I turned back and saw two eyes looking at me, I figured it was a fifteen meter." I finish, noting that Erwin was trying to comprehend what I had just revealed. I didn't care, I just wanted a shower.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have other business to attend to."

"Levi." I stopped and looked over my shoulder.

"What?" I asked in annoyance and the fucker just motioned toward a chair and I knew the bastard wasn't going to let me go.

That's how I ended up sitting with Hanji and Erwin, talking about how to approach the situation.

**Inside the Dining area-**

"Hey Reiner."

"Bert." The two me greeted eachother before taking a seat at the table filled with the 104th cadets.

There was a constant chatter about the group so Bert to this as a chance to talk with his blond friend.

"So what's the plan?"

"We already did our part Bert, we made these people aware of our forms while still keeping them in the dark."

"So..."

"So all we have to do is wait for Annie to do her part and then everything will play out from there."

"Do you think she's okay?"

"That girl is fine man, if she can take on all those soldiers by herself I'm sure she'll be fine against that thing."

"Yeah I know, I just worry about her."

"Hey I'm not judging you man, just remember that she's stronger than she looks. Annie will be okay."

"Yeah... what are we going to do abou her blond boyfriend?"

"That's up to her Bert, we can't do anything other than stand by... that's her personal problem to take care of." Bert nods at Reiner's words. He knows that Annie knows what predicament she's gotten herself into but... will she have the strength to do what's right when it's time?

"Let's just hope she has the strength to do it."

"Hey boys! What are you two talking about over there? Come join us." Ymir's voice broke through their bubble of secret talking, she looked at them expectantly as if daring them to say no.

"Oh, what are you punk asses talking about?" The two males miss the look Ymir gives them as Reiner attempts to engage in conversation.

"We were betting on how long it will take for Petra to finally woo the Corporal, I give her three more days." Jean answers as he pulls Mikasa closer to him. Armin shakes his head and looks at Jean.

"Have you ever considered that maybe the Corporal just doesn't like her? Maybe he has his sights set on somebody else."

"It's obvious in the way he looks at her."

"All I see is disgust nd annoyance when he looks at her... maybe the Corporals gay."

"Obsurd! Armin are you even hearing yourself?"

"Yes and I bet never."

"Oh you gonna lose pretty boy." Armin just rolls his eyes as the rest of the table looks at Reiner and Bert for their bets.

"Um... I agree with Jean on this one."

"I give her a month."

"Yeah and where is Annie?" Ymir askes, noting the way Bert tenses up and Reiner looks defensive.

"She's on the training grounds... said she wanted to train."

"And you aren't with her?"

"... Said she wanted to be alone to... clear her mind a bit."

"Mmhm..." Ymir stares at the two males before deciding that she gathered enough evidence.

"Well what a shame, feel bad for poor Armin... must feel so lonely without her." This time the two males don't miss the glare Ymir sends there way before turning her attention to her girlfriend.

Reiner had a feeling that Ymir knew more than she was letting on but he didn't bother with it, seeing as this place wasn't going to be standing for long.


	2. Into the shadows he goes again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems that this fic and idea was actually liked by many of you so I figured that I'll continue this.

There were many reasons why Levi hated the blond alien named Erwin Smith, the major reason being that the dumbass was as ignorant as a fucking toddler. After hours of putting together a plan, the man then dismisses the meeting, saying something along the lines of 'If this Titan proves to be a threat then we will put our plan in motion, for now we leave it be.' It resulted in both Hanji and Levi getting upset but Levi knew the dumb brat was upset for a whole different reason than he was. Levi just couldn't understand why Erwin couldn't see what potential danger this new Titan can inflict on them.

Levi grumbled as he made his way to his sleeping quarters, annoyed by the fact that Erwin purposely wasted his time for nothing, for a plan that they aren't going to even use until basically more lives are lost. 'Maybe his dumbass will be lost, asshole needs to fucking die already.' Levi thought to himself as he entered his room.

He was able to feel himself relax a bit, the anger slowly transforming into annoyance. Levi made his way to the bathroom, turning on the shower before heading out to grab some clean pajamas which consisted of a clean pair of black boxers and a white t-shirt. Heading back into the bathroom, he started to get undressed, starting with the belts and working his way from there. Once all his clothes were off he entered the shower.

**Time skip- After shower**

The hot shower was nice, it did nice work in relaxing his body and decreasing the ache of his sore muscles. Levi had crawled into bed not soon after folding his clothes and taking out a new cleaner uniform for tommorrow. Pulling the sheets up until it reached his waist, resting his head on the pillow.

Only chilly, lonely nights like these is what reminds Levi of _him_. The man's presence alone was enough to bring joy and safety to Levi's soul and he misses that guy deeply. That guy had been his rock at his time underground. He would bring Levi and his friends Isabel and Farlan food and something to drink, he would give up his own rations to Levi and his friends just to be certain that they at least ate something for that week. The man would help them avoid getting into the Pit as often he can, even though he was thrown there for punishment. Levi knew that his man ( yes his man) was able to protect himself in any situation from anybody without getting a scratch on him. Hell the man was responsable for the skills Levi is prasied for today.

He had helped Levi and his friends escape the underground, possibly at the cost of his own life. The last time Levi seen him, the guy was being pinned down by what looked like about 40 or so guards. Not soon after Levi and his friends escaped, Erwin and his fucking squad captured them and forced them to join, which resulted in Isabel and Farlan being demolished by an extremely retarded Titan and Levi being alone all over again.

Levi let a sigh slip passed his lips as he wonders how his man was doing. Is he alright? Is he even alive? The answers, he didn't have which angered him more. Levi decides to rest his eyes for a bit, some much needed rest sounds good right about now. With that Levi closes his eyes, only the name of his man lulling him to sleep.

_Eren..._

**Pov Swap- Ymir**

"Well that thing was pretty hard to convince... it was fucking as fucking dumb as it looked in my opinion."

"But it agreed in the end?"

"Yes, the stupid thing finally agreed. It told me that it encountered about five humans, one of which seemed smaller than the rest so I'm assuming that the thing encountered the Corporal and his squad..."

"Which means that the Commander and the scientist are aware of him..."

"Meaning the Commander already has a plan to take him down or capture it for research."

"Yes that is possible and Reiner?"

"Hmm?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that cutting people off in the middle of their sentences is rude?"

"Oh... heh sorry Ann..."

"Hmm... you know what else is rude?" Came a deep but smooth voice from the shadows. I had been hiding behind a stack of piled up crates, the voice seemed to be close. The three suspicious ones were searching around frantically to see where the voice came from, after a while they all shared a look with each other. I could tell they were on edge, already trying to figure out who was talking and with the possibility that this new comer had heard what they were saying well... i could tell that they were ready to do anything.

"No... care to enlighten us." I heard Annie say. A deep chuckle soon follows, visibly setting all three shifters on edge.

"Trespassing on rightfully earned territory is what's extremely rude."

"Oh well I didn't know that and if I recall correctly, this belongs to the Recon corps for traini..."

"USED to belong to that filthy industry, now it belongs to Rogue." At the mention of this name I notice Annie tense up. Does she know him?

"... and who exactly is Rogue?"

"Me." Wait a minute... how would Annie know about this man when the underground has been around for ages?... unless...

"You... my father..."

"Ah your father was scum, nothing more than a tool to use until we had no use for it anymore..."

"Why you!..." Annie attempts to lunge at him, a sharp contrast to her usual patience in battle, but Reiner grabs her.

"Tch filthy brats. That's enough chit chat for today now get off my tuff before I tear you to shreds."

"How do you know it'll be that easy?" Bert asks and I briefly wonder if he was planning to transform right here.  

"So you one of them freaks huh? What is every father turning their children into those things with the serum?"

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I don't need to answer you question brat. Tch you think because you are able to turn into a filthy Titan that it makes killing you difficult? There are ways to kill a shifter before it can turn. I won't tell you again brats." This guy sounds like... Corporal Levi! Is he here?

"Bring i..."

"Alright." The two males look at Annie, who has long since stopped struggling. Maybe she noticed something?

"We'll go and you won't have to worry about us trespassing on your territory again." I narrowed my eyes at the blond girl, it wasn't like her to give up.

"...Yeah."

"We'll just be going now." What?

The three shifters turned around, walking away slowly in hopes of not angering Rogue any further. This whole situation was just so suspicious, it never failed to send my nerves sky high and make my spine tingle in the worst ways.

The three were long gone now but I was afraid to move. What if he tried to kill me? He said he knew ways to kill shifters.

"You can either run away or sit there and look pretty as I cut you up..." I feel eyes one me and as I look around in the darkness I notice one bright greenish eye looking straight at me. Oh fuck... "Which is about to happen in 2.5 seconds."

I get up from my hiding spot, running in the direction I came from. I look behind me as I continue to run. 

I thought I was in the clear since there was no footsteps hurrying behind me. Or so I thought... 

"Hello there." I hear that deep voice before a searing pain claimed my right side. The blow knocked me off my feet. I must've knocked my head on something hard because I couldn't focus, everything was so blurry. What's that weight on my chest?

"Tch, so you one of those freaks too huh?" I groan when the weight becomes heavier, I feel my chest bone starting to crack under the pressure and my eyes widen, He was going to kill me.

I try to move my right arm but nothing happens so when my vision refocuses I notice steam emitting from my arm and I look up at a dark silhoette.

"Should I just kill you." It wasn't a question so I shake my head frantically.

"No... please...d-don't" I mutter.

"Nah... I won't kill you." I look up at the man standing above me with a shocked expression.

I feel the weight lift off my chest, my arm halfway done healing almost passed the elbow. I hear the tell tale sound of cables clutching against a solid surface which has me wondering how this guy was able to get 3DMG.

"Welcome to the freak show." He says before I hear the gas shoot him into the air and into the darkest shadows again.

 _What the fuck just happened?_ Was all that I was thinking as I remained on the ground.


	3. Could it be?

 

**Levi Pov-**

I woke up at my usual time, right at the ass crack of dawn and before anyone else. I actually like getting up before anyone else, it gives me a few peaceful hours to myself before the old farts and teenage brats wake up and well... you know.

I went through my morning routine of taking a nice hot shower, brushing my teeth and getting dressed and fixing the bed. It was pretty calm once I left my room, silence is want I chersh more in life... pretty much all I have at this point anyways.

I head outside, enjoying the cool breeze that sways my bangs. Nobody was outside, the air wasn't too hot well this was turning out to be a very...

"LEVIIII!!!"... and there went my good, peaceful morning. I cringe at how loud and obnoxious her voice is, instantly killing my good mood.

"Hanji! Why the fuck do you have to be so loud? I swear you're a mixture of stupidity and shit for brains." I snap at the brunette who in turn just smile brightly at me.

"Oh don't be such grumpy midget, you always this grumpy early in the morning?"

"As a matter of fact no I was having a rather great morning until a certain pest came along and ruined it." I say, deciding to completely ignore her jab at my height. I start to walk away from my spot by the building in hopes of getting away but nope... she just follows me.

"Oh I feel so special taking a walk with the all mighty Corporal!" She says rather loudly... as always.

"Listen here shitty glasses..." I stop and reach up, grabbing her ponytail in a rather painful grip to pull her down so shes eye level with me. "I don't want you joining me on my morning walk but you just decided that you were actually wanted. I don't enjoy shitty brats contaminating my oxygen with their poor hygiene so do yourself a favor and leave me alone." I glare right into her eyes, tightening my grip on her hair to emphasize my point but no... the brunette just smiles at me and starts to laugh. I growl and roll my eyes, letting go of her hair and look down at my hand in disgust. I just touched her hair!

I turn around and start heading toward the old building again.

"Boy do you need to get laid! Whens the last time you had sex!?" She says in between giggles.

"Before dumbass Eyebrows forced me to join the fucking Shitty corps!" I yell over my shoulder. I'm almost halfway to the my destination when I hear hurrying footsteps getting closer to me.

"Well you waited long enough... you know I ship you and Petra... AWW YOU TWO WOULD MAKE THE CUTEST COUPLE!!!" Ew...

"Hanji that is the most disgusting thing you have ever said to me... Tch get ou..."

"Hanji! Levi!" I internally groan at the afore mentioned girls voice. Why does this happen to me!?

"Oh good morning Petra!"

"Morning Hanji... morning Levi." I look over and immediatly regret looking at her. Why the fuck is she twirling her hair like a fucking lovesick teenager?... oh...

I only grunt in response and for some reason this makes her blush. I think I'm going to throw up... dear sweet maria I haven't even eaten anything yet! 

"Oh don't mind him, he just being a grumpy pants this morning..."

"Yeah and who's fault is that? As I recall correctly I was having a pretty good morning until you two brats showed up." I start to enter the old castle, heading toward the bathroom stalls to wash my hands.

"Oh Levi don't be like that!"

"Come back!"

I cringe at her sweet voice, I feel so sick. I finally reach the bathroom and I sigh in relief, yes I get to wash my hands! I finish rinsing my hands of soup befor grabbing some napkin to dry them. On my way out I throw the crumpled napkin only to smack against a hard chest. I step back and glare up at the culprit.

"Don't know how to watch where you're going dumbass?"

"Grumpy as always I see."

"Because stupid shitty glasses and thirsty ass strawberries don't understand the meaning of leave me alone... and why are you up so early? your old ass usually stays sleeping until it's time to wake up the young brats..."

"Hanji didn't tell you?"

"No she was too busy yelling about how she wants me and Petra to fuck."

"We're planning on making another attempt to capture the Female Titan..."

"What?"

"Levi we need her for research and she's made it clear that she wasn't going to agree without a fight. We have no choice but to go after her."

"And risk more lives and equipment, Erwin do you not remember what happened last time? All the soldiers who died under you command? All the equipment destroyed in just one attempt?"

"Yes but..."

"So you're telling me that you are willing to risk more lives just for the sake of research that isn't even fucking gaurenteed?!"

"I have no other choice Levi."

"You're fucking unbelieveable."

"Levi..."

"Just let me get my things, I want to see if this brilliant plan of yours will work." I walk away from the man before I did something stupid.

Was this research really worth all the death that's about to happen? The answer... well I will just have to wait and see.

Time skip- Survey Corp members are about to head outside the walls...

Erwin rode his horse ahead, Mike and Hanji were next to him as the rest followed behind. I was the very last leading the group, behind me was Petra, Oluo, Eld, Gunther and that Arckerman girl. Arckerman's best friend Blondie and her boyfriend Sea buiscuit were up ahead of us in a different group. Supposedly the plan was to get to the forest without encountering any Titans then settle the equipment on trees, which we already did, after that Erwin plans to send Arlert with two others to lead the Titan into the trap.... basically follwing the same plan that had gotten most people killed in the first place. See why the dumbass is so ignorant?  

"Alright Arlert, you Jean and Braun head out and lure the Titan here by any means necessary!" Eyebrows calls from atop the trees. I can tell Arckerman wants to go with them but that will probably pose a distraction for Jean since she is his girlfriend and Arlert because she is like family to him which will result in them both doing something stupid. Jean more so than Arlert since the blondie is more thoughtful about his actions than horseface so... Jean will ultimately die first before Arlert. Did I really just say that? Yep I did...

"No Arckerman you stick with me."

"But sir..." I glare at her and she shuts her mouth.

"They will have a better chance with each other than with you there being a distraction." She looks at me a little offended.

"Look I'm not saying I doubt your skill but they care about you and even though you can protect yourself, Arlert and lover boy will do anything to protect you which can result in them both being killed... surely you don't want that right?" Arckerman seems to consider my words if her expression is anything to go by. After a few moments pass she nods her head.

"Then you stick with me."

Me and my squad continue to ride on from there.

**Time skip- After Female Titan is captured...**

Me and my squad have been traveling for some time now when a loud inhuman scream echoed throughout the eerily silent forest. I had ordered my teammates to keep going, I had looked over my shoulder and noticed a black flare meaning... the fucking plan failed! 

"Captain?"

"Just keep moving..."

"But sir..." I knew what they were implying that's why I stayed silent for a moment. Was I really going to let my team fight her without me being there? I know that they are more than capable of taking care of themselves but...

"It'll be alright captain, we can take care of ourselves!"

"Yeah you go and find a way to get back to the Commander and Squad leader while we take care of the Female Titan!" Are they serious? One look behind me and I could tell they meant it, they were serious.

"Please Heichou... let us do this!" I shut my eyes tightly.  

"Heichou..."

After a few moments of thinking it over I finally come to a decison.

"You make sure you make it back alive. All you shitty brats, even you Arckerman, better be in one piece when I come back!"

"Yes Sir!" They all reply. I hear each take their turn to shoot into the air while I stay on my horse and try to swallow down this very sour gut feeling.

"We'll see you soon Heichou!" I hear Petra say and I really hope this wasn't the last time I see my squad. 

**Pov swap- Mikasa...**

"Is it part of the Female Titan of is there more than one?!" I hear Oluo ask. We were currently trying to head to HQ as fast as we could, we already lost Gunther to this person yet they continued to persue us.

"Damn you..." I look to Petra, the girl seemed angry. "Come at me! I'll defeat you even if it kills me!"

I was dumbfounded. Didn't the Commander capture it?! Maybe there was more than one...

Suddenly the figure takes a sharp left turn and goes behiind a thick tree, seeming to have disappeared behind it. I recall Commander Erwin's words of how if a shifter has the ability to contain it's energy then it may posses the ability to transform a second time. Just then a bolt of lightning hits the person who disappeared behind the tree and a feeling of dread fills my heart.

"I knew it!..."

"Here it comes!" I watched as the Female Titan emerged from the cloud of steam, running toward us at a truely frightening speed.

"I kill you!" I declare before turning my body toward that monster. However, before I could rush toward her Eld stops me.

"No, we'll kill the Female Titan you head for HQ!" I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Do you doubt us?" I hear Oluo say, he was looking at me expectantly but I didn't have an answer.

"Do you Mikasa? We can protect you." Fuck, how was I suppose to answer with her looking at me like that? I didn't instead I nodded and turned around.

"Good luck!" Was the last thing I said before I headed for HQ as fast as I could. A few grunts followed as I heard them fly further away from me. I couldn't help but look back worried.

They were awesome! Now I knew why Captain Levi had them as his squad. They worked so well together, only sharing looks and body gestures to send a message of how to act. I was stuck watching in awe, knowing that soon the Female Titan will be no more.

They had already removed her eyes and cut her arm muscles so she wasn't able to use them, all they needed was to cut her neck muscles so she wouldn't be able to hold it up and then her nape will be fully exsposed for the kill. I trust them and I never doubt their skills. I can't believe I was so worried! They were the Elite squad, the best of the best.

" _You never know how it's going to turn out..."_ I recall one of Corporal's sayings. Thy filled me with doubt nevertheless. when I looked back I wasn't expecting what I saw.

Eld was going in for the neck, he had it but the Titan had one more trick up her sleeve. She was able to prioritze one eye to heal but it hadn't been 30 seconds yet! How?!

I watched in horror as she took him into her mouth, clenching them around his body and cutting him in half. She spit his top half out of her mouth, with his blood smearing her lips she went after Petra. The poor girl was trying to get away but she wasn't looking where she was going. I heard Oluo screaming for her to move to the side as I got closer, my gas tank was almost empty but I didn't care... I needed to help them!

Petra!... sweet wall Maria why? The Femal Titan had reached her before me or Oluo got to her, that monster had squashed her against a tree with it's foot, like Petra was nothing but a bug!

"OLUO!!!" I screamed but he didn't hear me, too far gone in his sorrow to listen. He tried to slice her nape but... the bitch hardened her skin! What did I expect from a skinless Titan? Her armor was hard enough to shatter his blades, I couldn't see his face but I could tell that he was just as dumbfounded as I was. She smashed him against the tree with a high kick that seemed oddly familiar, falling to the ground on her feet.

"I KILL YOU!!!" I had a straight shot to her nape, she was most likely low on her energy and if there was anything I learned from Hanji was that skinless Titans needed a lot of energy to harden their skin and unlike the armored Titan, this one needed to harden her skin. I was safe and had a clear shot that was until she swung at me and I felt myself being pulled away from her before I could strike.

"WAIT LET ME GO! SHES GETTING AWAY!" I struggle against the strong arms and hard chest, only to be slammed harshly against a tree. I look up but I can barely make out the man's face, only see his long hair that seems to reach below his well defined jaw.

"Stay out my way brat, I have several bones to pick from this bitch." Yeah this guy couldn't be the Captain, this guy was huge in height and muscle.

"Wait but..." But he was already headed toward the fleeing Titan. I narrowed my eyes at him, why were the cables shot from what looked like his chest? Mine shot out from my hips...

"ARCKERMAN!" I turn my head to the Captains voice, seeing the man land before me.

"Captain... I..."

"I know."

"... I went after her but... he pushed me out the way... literally." As I say this I feel the pain from colliding with the tree so hard. I rub my left shoulder as I look at the Captain who seems to have his attention on the fucking blue blur that's attacking the Female Titan.

"Captain?" He doesn't hear me or chooses to ignore me as he keeps his eyes on the now downed Titan and the blue blur.

"Could it be...?" His words were nothing but a whisper, so soft that I almost missed it but I heard him.

_Just who is this mysterious man?_


	4. Levi...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something seems to be wrong since I'm updating but it's not showing it.

**Rogue's Pov-**

It was a relatively peaceful morning when I decided to open my eyes... well more like the stupid kids outside don't know the meaning of 'Keep it down so your elders can sleep'. Stupid brats... so I reluctantly get up from the not so comfortable bed and start to get dressed. I groaned in disgust but the shower in this place wasn't working so I had to suck it up like a man... like I do every other morning. I pull on my gear and head out the door, set on getting some food.

The streets were very crouded and lively... and so early in the morning? I look to my left and theres someone shoving 'freshly home baked' bread into a customers face, I look to my right and a two year old brat is crying because they want whatever the hell brats want these days and the mother looks like she just wants to run away. I swear these brats just don't know what they have...

"Sir! Over here sir!" I look over to a young woman who is showcasing admittily nice jewelry but I don't have money and I want food. I ignore her and walk past her market, where the hell is the fruit market?

"Get you fresh apples here! Fresh oranges! Come get these nice grapefruits!" Ah bingo.

"Ah what can I get you sir?" An elder looking man greets me as I walk up to him.

"How many apples can I get with this?" I pull out a stack of unique coins I've retrieved from leaders who've fallen by my hand. Too bad for eldy over here but I have to get rid of these coins before another mob attacks me again.

"Well um... six of these coins will get you at least three apples so for all ten coins I'll say about five apples sir." He looks at me as I calculate. One apple cost two coins so for ten it will be exactly five apples for todays meal. Great.

"I'll take them." The market owner beams and I had to conceal the smirk that threatened to make it's way on my face with a carefully executed poker face. Man if only he knew the danger....

"Thank you and take care... you just never know what's going to _come up_ later." Wouldn't hurt to give the guy some type of warning right?

"You too sir!" He beams happily and I had to turn away at that moment or else I would burst out laughing.

As I walk away, one apple in hand while I hold the bag of four apples in the other, I hear excited screams a praises not too far from the shopping area. I gracefully make my way toward the noise through an alley way, not before pick-pocketing a woman, who had her attention on her child, for her tooth paste. Yep need that.

I blend in with the shadows as I watch. The fucking Recon corps was leaving outside the walls again, probably for a certain lil blondie. Word on the street was that a so called Female Titan has made a few appearances and the Corp was making another attempt to capture the thing for 'research'.

"Hmm... most of them are going to die horribly and the others... will just die miserably." I mutter under my breath. I take out the tooth paste and go into my satchel for my tooth brush and my water. I wash my teeth and continue to watch the Survey Corps head out the walls. Looks like their going all out this time, if all the big equipment is anything to go by.

I spit out the water mixed tooth paste. I'll head out to my usual spot but first, I have a few errands to attend to.

**Time skip- After Errands are done...**

"C'mon man those underground rats won't do anything... not when it's this bright out." Idiots. Thats how I describe the Garrison guards. They are always drunk and don't realize that we 'underground rats' do things in broad daylight. These people make me sick, I have no respect for men who don't take their job seriously and do nothing more but get drunk and sleep with lonely married wives... filth. They are nothing but plain filth.

"Dumb animals..." I mumble as I glide through the shadows the Sun provides and slip passed them without even knowing.

Fresh air at last! I'm finally free from the confines of the walls... at least for a little bit. I know what kind of predator walks around here on this land, I know they are dangerous and are the main reason we humans were forced to build the gigantic walls in the first place but it's not like this is my first time leaving the safety of the walls. I have encountered and killed Titans ranging from 10 meters to 15 meters and from dumb to more intelligent so I'm not a newbie out here.

I was gliding between the trees gracefully when I heard a loud scream, it sounded very inhuman and not soon after, the air was filled with thundering footsteps. A herd of Titans came running in the direction where the scream came, I hid behind a thick tree watching the whole ordeal.

A black flare soon shot into the air, and then silence followed. After a few moments I just shrugged my shoulders and headed in the direction of the herd of Titans.

"Well look what we have here..." The sight before me just proved that I was right from earlier. The hoard of Titans seemed to have stopped in this area and just stood there. Some were looking down and others just walked away.

After a while of investigating, a noise caught my attention. I looked just in time to see a cloaked figure shoot into the air and fy away. That was blondie...

"Where do you think you're going...?" I mutter. I decide to follow her by keeping to the shadows.

**Time skip- Elite squad vs the Female Titan...**

The blondie was strong, I'll giver that. She was able to transform a second time and still have enough energy to keep up with the four up front. I knew this squad, they were the Elite squad led by the Corporal or a.k.a Humanities strongest. They were pretty good but their 'pretty good' skills didn't save them from a surely promised death sentence.

They died horribly! I called it...

"I KILL YOU!!!"... and here goes that one teenager that thinks they can save the day but end up dieing miserably.

"...here we go..." I mutter before colliding with the female brat. She struggled but it was no use, I harshly push her off me which ended with her hitting the tree pretty hard.

"WAIT LET ME GO! SHES GETTING AWAY!" I look at her then at the fleeing Titan then back at her again. My eyes widened with how strikingly familiar she looked like him. Was she his... nah that man was gay as fuck. I shake my head and ready myself to take action.

"Stay out of my way brat, I got a few bones to pick from this bitch." With that I burst into the air and go after the bitch.

"She's mine." I growl. She looks at me with her piercing blue orbs, I see realization shine through her eyes and I glare at her.

I keep a good pace behind her, I could tell she was planing to strike so I shift my legs so that my leg blades come out. I ready my long blades as well, waiting for the open window and sure enough she gave it to me. The bitch swiftly turned around and threw a well executed right punch but that's exactly what I wanted.

I glided on her skin gracefully, slashing her skin cleanly. I reach her eyes in no time, harshly plunging my blades into her eyes, with enough force to knock her head back, and leaving them there. I pull away from her face, bringing out my legs to execute a swift combo of kicks. I get her on her ass before she's able to react and I'm about to perform the finishing moves but a voice stops me.

"ARCKERMAN!!" Levi...? I didn't realize that her hand was reaching out to me until it was almost to late. Bless my quick reflexes and curse my fucking elf ears. I brought out my left leg quick enough to stop her hand from crushing me, completely slicing of her hand before attacking her with a fury of kicks and slashes.

I deemed myself done once I finished slicing her mouth open. It hanged there, saliva and steam emitting a nasty smell into the air but I ignored it. I was more focused on trying to pick up his voice. My ears lowered sadly when I picked up nothing, maybe it wasn't him...

With one last look at the still healing Female Titan before, I headed back into the direction of the walls.

_Levi..._


	5. We will be together again

"I told you this was going to end up in failure!"

"Levi..."

"No! I warned you Erwin and what did you tell me, 'we have no other choice...' bullshit! You had a choice, a choice to stay in the walls and have hanji do her research with whatever shitty equipment and test subjects she has!"

"Levi calm down."

"Dont tell me to calm down Erwin! My squad died today because of your stupid plan! If that mysterious guy hadn't shown up in time Arckerman would've been dead along with my squad and everyone else who died!" The room went silent.

After the remaing soldiers ventured into the walls, a meeting was called between the higher ranked soldiers. The meeting was about the recent data they had collected, which wasn't much, and a new plan for _another_ attempt to capture the Female Titan. Levi became even more furious with Erwin when he heard those words slip passed the man's lips, which led them to this arguement, 

"What?"

"Yeah, some guy had showed up and, from what Arckerman told me, had pushed her out the way before going after the Titan. Me and Arckerman witnessed very... strategic moves, almost like this mysterious person knew what to do." Levi answered, walking over to the open window to get some air.

"Did you seem him in person?" Erwin asked and just like that, Levi was angry again.

"Why do you want to know huh? You care about nothing but yourself, won't care who dies as long as you reached your goal."

"Sacrafices have to be made in order to succeed, you know that Levi."

"Yes I do, I also know that a few lives is a sacrafice but over two hundred soldiers is fucking man slaughter! I wouldn't be surprised if you turned out to be the enemy."

"That's enough Levi, you have gone too far!"

"Oh have I? because if I remembered correctly, I'm not the one who made up a plan to get everybody killed."

"Damnit Levi, you know it was for research!"

"And what did we get out of it huh?! What information did you get out of it!? That's right nothing! All you got out of it was blood and more lives lost! Nothing of fucking use came out of it!"  Levi was standing before Erwin's desk, clutching the edges so tight his knickles turned white.

"Then what do you suppose we do?!"

"Leave. Her. Be! It's as simple as that!" Mike and Hanji stayed quiet during the whole feud, respectfully keeping their thoughts to themselves until it was safe to talk.

"I can't do that Levi!"

"... Maybe we can try to find that guy Levi mentioned earlier? He can probably help with the Titans impending capture..." Mike looks at Hanji as she bravely cuts into the arguement. _'I give her props for that...'_ he thinks as he nods in agreement when Erwin looks at him. Hanji looks to Levi,

"Did you see how he approached the Female Titan?"

"Had her on her ass in one minute. I couldn't see much since most of the time he was just a blue blur of blades." Hanji nods at this before getting a glint in her eye but before she could question him further, Mike interrupts her.

"Wait blue blur? Nobody moves that fast but you Levi..." _Who is he_?Mike leaves the silent question in the air. Levi only sighs and takes his spot next to the window again.

"If you plan on going after him... I'll tell you right now it's not going to be easy, that doesn't take kindly to people telling him what to do... he likes to go by his own rules, part of the reason why he's so respected."

"I plan to ask him, propose a comprimise."

"Yeah but using force is always your last resort Erwin and... you'll be in the fight of your life if you push too far." Levi deadpanned as he looked at Erwin. The blond man just smiled charmingly.

"I feel like you doubt my skills Levi." He says playfully but Levi isn't laughing.

"I know you can handle your own, you have when it came to me but this guy... is someone you'd rather not cross."

"And you're not grumpy pants?"

"Shut up Hanji. All I'm saying is don't make him angry... you won't like the outcome."

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you know this man personally." Erwin assumes, Levi makes his way to the door stopping with his hand on the handle.

"I did once... before I was forced into this shitty lifestyle." With that Levi leaves, closing the door behind him and leaving behind three confused and shocked soldiers.

Levi made his way to his sleeping quarters, wanting to take a shower and go to sleep. He strated to remove his belts once he kicked his door shut and made his way to the bathroom. Stripped of all his clothing, Levi turnt the handle of the shower to the left before stepping in. He instantly felt relax as the hot water stung his skin, resting his forehead on the wall so the water could hit his back. Levi allowed himself to think back to the events of that day but regretted it soon after he did. He was filled with and undescrbable sadness as he remembered the last expressions on his squads faces before they died. The worst part was that when the remaining soldiers were heading back into the walls, a few Titans showed up and wouldve caught up had they never threw the dead bodies of the carragies to pick up speed. In the end, Levi only got to bury Gunther.

For the first time since the deaths of Isabel and Farlan, Levi allowed himself to cry.

**Pov swap- Rogue,**

"This is marvelous!"

"Look... haha... he's begging for his life! This useless mother fu..."

"What are you doing?" A deep voice spoke in monotone from within the shadows.

"Oh Rogue even better! Come here, take a look at this!" Afore mentioned man shifts in the nightly shadows just enough so that the moonlight shined upon the man's cold eyes.

"Caught this pig red handed counting some very familiar coins!" An younger looking man claimed excitedly. The man's smile disappeared when he noticed the dead look in Rogue's eyes.

"I don't care."

"Oh Rogue don't be like that, we were just having fun!" A even younger girl says as she looks at Rogue, said man moves out the shadows completely.

"Whatever, filthy brat." He deadpanned as he makes his way toward an alley, leaving the beat up old man with the two overly excited youngsters.

"Ugh rude!" Rogue doesn't say anything, he just kept moving. Soon he was in the comfort of being cloaked in the shadows.

Rogue sighed heavily through his nose, looks like tonight he was going to sleep on the floor. He had ventured back inside the walls right when the Sun was setting, since that time of day provided extra shadows to cover up his actions if any onlookers saw him. His fractured ankle had healed almost as soon as he stopped his attack on the blondie, making his jouney through the shadows to keep hiden easier thanks to his self healing factor.. Speaking of blondie, Rogue knew he had to hunt the brat down and kill her before she kills anymore people.

Rogue thought back to the voice he had heard. It sounded so much like him that it made his heart thud painfully and do flip flops.

"I will find you, Levi." Rogue declared to the night sky as he settles down into a spot between old crates. It was extremely uncomfortable and cramped with his gear and satchel still on but he shrugs it off, he's had worse plus Rogue knew that he wasn't getting a wink of sleep tonight.

"I promise we'll be together again." Rogue mutters softly as he stares up into the sky.


	6. The meeting

Erwin and Hanji had found Levi the following morning, supervising the new recruits spar with one another. He wasn't to happy to see them so early in the morning and before he could complain, Hanji cut to the chase.

"Ah ah before you start yelling I just wanted to let you know that we have a few plans on how to get your Rogue friend to help us." She said in one breath, looking at Levi as she talked.

"Fine."

"Meet us by the tower in four minutes, we plan to start tonight."

"Of course you are." They hear the Corporal mutter as he continues to watch the sparring teens. 

"Do you think he'll show up?"

"Definetly."

**Time skip- On the tower *Afternoon***

"Okay so here's the plan..." Levi had shown up exactly four minutes after Erwin and Hanji arrived at the tower. He stayed by the door, resting there while listening to Erwin's plan.

"Mike and Molbit are already down there looking for a dark cloaked figure, how we know that well we sent Mikasa t ask around to see if anyone heard of Rogue... turns out that he well known around these parts..."

"Your point?" Erwin looked over to Levi, who looked very bored and annoyed. 

"My point is that we wait until the Sun is down before we go after him."

Levi nodded and the trio stayed quiet after that. The sounds of kids playing was the only noise until Levi spoke up.

"... He likes the shadows." Came the soft reply.

"Huh?"

"Rogue, he likes traveling in the shadows and he's good at it... extremely good. The shadows are his habitat." Hanji nodded at this new information before asking,

"Why are you telling us this?"

"Because he's an old friend..." Hanji heard the undertone to this but couldn't pin point what it was but she already knew something was up so she smiled knowingly to which Levi rolled his eyes and looked away. Erwin looked very confused but Hanji just giggled and whispered a ' I'll tell you later' before looking down at the playing kids.

"The Sun should be fully down in about ten minutes or so." Erwin concluded.

"Yeah I agree."

"It's going to be hard to find him once the moon is out."

"We know Levi." Hanji sad happily, she was excited to find ou just who Rogue is and how he managed to steal the heart of Levi.

"They found him." Erwin ruined her thoughts and she grew more excited.

"Yay lets go see him Levi!"

The trio shot into the air using the 3DMG, heading over to the flare that was fading. Hanji landed next to Mike first, followed by Erwin and then Levi. Hanji turned to Mike, 

"So... where is he?"

"This is a dead end alley way, managed to trap him here." Levi looked to Mike then to the dark alley, his heart beating a mile a minute. It was silent for a moment before a huff emerged from the pitch black area.

"May you show yourself?" Hanji asked as she stepped up.

"..."

"Come on I want to see just who this big bad Rogue is!" Levi winced, Rogue didn't like a lot of yelling.

"So those brats snitched me out huh?"

"Pardon?"

"Those two brats this idiot was talking to, heh I'll have to keep that in mind for later." Excitement coursed through Levi's body when he heard that deep, smooth voice speak... the same voice that whispered soothing words to him at night.

"Well I was hoping that I could have a word with you."

"I don't work for anybody so get lost."

"..." Hanji was momentarily stunned that this guy knew what she was going to say but she gained her senses back.

"Heh you silly goose! I wasn't propsing something like that I was just wondering if you could help us with something?"

"Help capture the Female?"

"Why yes that's..."

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no now get out of my face before I make you." Levi felt panic rise within him, which made him grab Hanji's shoulder.

"Hanji..."

"Please Rogue? With your skills I know you will be a great tool for use!" Wrong thing to say!

Before any of them had a chance to react, a small blade flew through the air from the pitch black alley, catching withing the collar Hanji's jacket and bringing her with it. By the time they had a chance to take out their blades, Hanji was stuck to the wall with the blade deeply embedded in the stone wall behind her. 

"I am not a tool for you to use whenever you please." Rogue said as he came out from the shadows with a cloth covering the lower half of his face and an eye patch on his right eye, he also had on a black cloak with the hood on his head. Levi's defensive stance slackened breifly as he took in every detail.

"O-okay we can offer you a compromise. You help us and once we're done you can AH!"

"Shut up you pathetic scientist. I know all about you and your industry, I know that Mr.Eyebrows over there is the leader of this little group and I know that humanitie strongest is pathetic!" Levi's eyes widen when a teal-greenish eye looks over to him but he realizes that Rogue really didn't mean it, Rogue just didn't want to jeopardize Levi's life just in case any spies out to get him won't know that the two know eachother.

"...But he said..." Rogue growled and took out the embedded blade and placed it to Hanji's throat. Before she could react Mike can and roughly grabbed Rogue's right shoulder, pulling him back only to hiss in pain when Rogue brought his left leg up and striked Mike in the head. The blond man stumbled back a few steps, holding his head and trying to gain his senses. Erwin made to charge at Rogue but stopped when Rogue placed his blade to Hanji's throat. One swift move and Hanji will have a clean cut on her throat.

"... Rogue." Levi called to the tall man, surprised that he wasn't stuttering with all his bottled up emotions about to burst out.

"What?" He spat out harshly but to those who knew him personally would know that he wasn't as pissed of as he sounded, more annoyed than anything. Rogue wasn't in a killing mood that much Levi knew, if he was most of them would be dead before anyone could mutter a word. Those moods would occur rarely when Levi was in the underground, only when other men messed with him did Rogue go beserk.

"Don't do this. "

"Kill her?"

"Step away from her."

Rogue and Levi stared at one another for what felt like decades. Levi didn't want to look away and wished that the eye patch wasn't hiding the other eye.

"Tch whatever." He steps away from Hanji though he never really puts his blade away. Instead he plays with it, twirling it between his skilled fingers. 

"You guys should leave, cuz in about three minutes the Garrison pigs will be here and I doubt it wuld be a good thing if they caught the Survey Corp higher ups talking with a criminal like me so ta ta brats." Rogue says in a bored tone, already shooting his cables onto the building before him.

"But you..."

"I already gave you my answer." He deadpans as he flys up until he's on the roof. Looking back only to look at Levi then he's out of sight once again.

"That bastard." Erwin mutters before ordering that they head back to HQ. Levi flew after them, looking at them before looking back to where Rogue disappeared. He let's a smile grace his lips when he sees Rogue appear right where he left, meaning the bastard had been hanging off the other side of the building until he knew that the others were gone. Levi almost couldn't conceal the laugh that threatened to burst from his throat when he imagined the look on Rogue's face when Erwin called him a bastard.

Rogue was looking back at him but Levi was to far to see the look on his face, the only thing he could see was the slacken of the man's shoulders and the night breeze blowing through the dark brown locks Levi loved to run his fingers through at night.

Time skip- Back at HQ,

Levi was heading to his room. He was exhausted from todays events. Levi had woken up with an overwhelming sense of anticipation, he tried to keep his mind off of the thought of seeing Rogue again but the Hanji and Erwin came to get him. Flying over to where Mike was had filled him to the brim with anxiety and excitement but he kept his expression neutral... that was until Hanji got Rogue mad and he stepped out of the shadows. Levi had felt worry, relief and happiness, lust and want came after Rogue kicked Mike in the head.

Once the group arrived at HQ, Erwin declared that they will try again in a few days but for now they will just try to gather as much information about Rogue as possible. After that they all headed for their rooms ro the night, Mike went with Erwin and Hanji went to her room.

Levi kicked his door closed as he began to take off his gear and clothes. Heading for the shower next, he turned the handle for the water to be hot before stepping in. The water felt amazing on his skin but it was short lived when he realized the water was turning cold due to him being in for too long. Reluctantly he came out and dressed in his usual pajamas- black boxers and a white shirt.

Crawling into bed and pulling the covers above his waist, turning to rest on his right side back to the door he failed to notice the figure watching him from the dark corner.

Levi didn't realize that he wasn't alone until a warm hand caressed his waist. Nearly jumping out of his skin, Levi elbowed the indruders face before swiftly turning around only to have his arms pinned above his head by one hand and a knee to press gently between his legs. It was only when Levi stopped struggling to look at the intruder did he realize who it was and excitement filled Levi's veins.

"Well hello there, my love."


	7. Love filled night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG! My wifi decided it wanted to be an ass and not work for two f***ing days but DON'T WORRY I'M HERE! 
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies

"E-Eren..." Levi stuttered as he squirmed under Rogue's gaze The man wasn't glaring, he had a soft gaze actually but it still didn't stop the butterflies from fluttering into his stomach.  

"Hey there love." Eren says as he smiles his most rarest smile and Levi moves his hands out from Eren's grasp, which wasn't a tight grip, to run his fingers through the beautiful chocolate locks he has missed so much.

"Talk to me baby." Eren murmurs in a low rumbly tone, the sound deep enough that Levi felt it deep in his chest. 

"I missed you." Levi blurts out without any shame, how can he feel ashamed when Eren was looking at him like that?

"I missed you more love." Levi believes him. He knew how lonely it can get down in the underground and Eren had always been fond of sticking by himself, being alone and building walls to keep everyone out. It was only when he and Eren met that that this changed.

"Have you found anyone special? Maybe that eyebrow ma..." Eren was cut off by a fairly hard slap in the face but he just chuckled.

"Idiot you think I was going to break my promise?"

"I was just joking love, I haven't messed with you in years."

"And Eyebrows really?"

"That man needs help." Levi chuckles at that and rubs the slightly red spot on Eren's face.

"That's disgusting that you think I would ever go for... that."

"He seems suitable."

"He is stupid."

"... and loveable."

"He got them killed." There was silence after that. Eren stared at Levi with a confused look but Levi saw the realization start to click in.

"Isabel and Farlan?"

"... yeah." Levi mutters in a small voice. Just thinking about that day made him sad, so unbelievably sad.

"I'm sorry."

"He had put us in the same team but... I had been heading over to kill him but... due to the thick fog I managed to bypass a abnormal and... by the time I realized and went back they were... were..." Levi didnt realize that tears were running down his face until Eren supoorted his weight on one hand and wiped them away with the other. He had on a stoic expression but Levi knew that Eren was just staying strong for him.

"He made you go outside of the walls in... the fog?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm..."

"Eren?"

"What is it love?"

"What are you planning on doing?"

"What? Nothing... don't be silly." Levi grabs a hold of Erens elfy like ears and pulls lightly at them

"Ah Levi you know those are sensitive!"

"Tell me?"

"Hmmm..." Levi pulls a litle harder.

"Okay okay I was just planning on teaching the brat a lesson..."

"He already redeemed himself and it won't bring them back any how... that's why I stopped."

"Tch whatever."

"Love you."

"Brat." Levi smiles at that and finally lets his eyes wonder over Eren's features. He looks just the same since the last time thy saw eachother. There were wasn't a single wrinkle on Eren's tanned skin, whick had him thinking about something else.

"Have you gained more control?"

"Over that yeah... I sneak outside to train."

"You know that's dangerous babe." Eren shrugs.

"Yeah I know but it was that exact hobby of mine that allowed me to save some stupid brat... Arckerman I believe you yelled."

"So it was you."

"Who else could be that awesome without breaking a sweat?"

"Hmm you." Levi says as he continues to stare at Eren. They have some intense eye contact, mixed colored eyes staring into greyish teal.

"Like what you see?" Eren asks in a husky tone, his eyes looking down at Levi half lidded.

"Mmhmm c'mere." Levi beckons Eren closer with his finger and Eren does move closer, sliding in between Levi's open legs in the process.

Their lips meet in a soft, passionate kiss. Both moan at the sensation that courses through their veins as their lips press more firmly. Soon Levi felt Eren's tongue licking at his bottom lip, asking for entrance which Levi granted instantly. Eren's tongue explored eagerly as Levi's hands roamed over Erens broad shoulders and biceps. Their tongues danced together while their hands explored the others body, rediscovering everything they had been starved for. Soon something called oxygen was needed so the two men broke apart.

"I missed you so much Eren." Levi murmurs, his voice holding all his love and affection he felt for this man on top of him.

"I got you baby, I'm not going any where." Eren says in return, hoping to calm Levi's fears and worries.

"I need you."

"I'm right here love." They lean in to kiss each other again. Levi tilts his head to the side to give Eren better access while he starts to remove Eren's shirt. The buttons were no match for his skilled fingers and soon Levi was pushing the offending item off of Eren's shoulders. Eren moved away, chuckling at the whine he recieved, and removed his shirt. Reaching for the white shirt Levi was wearing with one hand while he other undid his pants. Levi raised his arms, letting the shirt fall to the floor next to the bed before reaching up to grab at Erens shoulders and pulled him down. Their lips met in a desperate kiss this time with Eren grabbing at Levi's sides and flipping them over.

Levi bit down on Eren's lip as he moved his hips in circular motions, both men moaning at the delicous friction. Eren moved his hands down to grab at the ravens perky ass, giving a squeeze. They broke apart for air but Levi just kissed down the man's jaw and neck. He bit down at Eren's collarbone, causeing him to moan loudly and squeeze harder at Levi's ass. 

"Frisky aren't we?"

"Shut up, I haven't had you in years so shut it." Eren chuckled as he sat up, bringing a very frisky raven with him. Eren started to suck and kiss at Levi's neck, Levi moaning loudly when Eren bit at a very sensative spot on his collarbone. When he pulled away there was a nice bruise there, a perfect little mark to show everyone who Levi sleeps with and loves.

"Eren..." Levi sighed as said man continued his ministrations. the raven laced his fingers into the chocolate locks, nuzzling his nose into the brown hair.

"Ah Eren..." Levi moans when Eren grabbed at his hips and bucked up to rub their erections together.

Eren moans and moves to lay Levi onto his back.

"You're all mine tonight baby." Levi moans at this before Eren leans back down and captures Levi's lips again.

**Outside Levi's room- Hanji pov,**

"Ah Eren."

I had been heading to Levis room to try and get more information on that Rogue guy. I was about to knock on the door when I heard a moan.

"Who...?" The moans continued to grow louder as I grew more interested in the sounds. I was so excited when I figured that Levi was the one moaning and that there was someone in there with him, doing something to make Levi make those sounds. Who was in there with my favorite munchkin?

"You're all mine tonight." My eyes widen at the deep voice. It sounded so familiar... then it dawned on me.

"Oh this just too good!" I whisper excitedly.

I step away from the door when I hear the moans get more frequent and louder. Figuring that they were doing more now I wanted to give them privacy.

I walk back to my room with a wide grin on my face.

"I'll catch him in the morning." I declare as I close my bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey since I wasn't able to update for two days I'm going to TRY and post two chapters today.
> 
> Keyword-Try


	8. Morning after

I had awoken to to the sounds of birds chirping and air brushing against the nape of my neck. I was surprised to realize that I was three hours late from my usual 'early bird' routine. It wasn't until the final grips of sleep loosened and my brain became more aware did I realize that my back was pressed snuggly against a hard chest. An arm was wrapped tightly around my waist and the blanket was covering my chest.

I was facing my bedroom door, not really in a rush to move from the delicous warmth enveloping me. Snapshots from last night began to flood my brain and I blushed a deep rich red. Last night was so filled with passion, love, overbearing lust and excitement. I remember how excited I was, the chills of andreline that crawled up my spine. I had forgoten how it felt to be so free and happy but with spending so many years sad and alone I didnt expect those feelings to stick around... especially since the person who brought me such freedom was gone.

Eren, oh thank the walls was he a beast last night. He met my every need, every desire that ran deep withing me and devoured them. Eren made up for all those lonely nights wishing I had stayed in the underground with him. He took me into his hands and cared for me in the most gentelest ways and I let him devour me. He filled me up in all the right ways, pining me down into the bed as he went deeper. Eren stretched me open so nicely, I moaned so loud with pleasure.

My room had been filled with groans, grunts and moans, followed by the sound of loud banging as Erens hard thrusts shaked my bed. I screamed, I moaned and I grabbed the bedsheets all while Eren pounded into me mercessly. We went a couple more rounds too, barely taking breaks but fuck was it worth it.

I'll tell you this much, Eren made up for all those lonely nights.   

I sighed contently, a smile gracing my face. I move my hips experimently, enjoying the dull ache that came with it. Eren had taken me over and over last night and in multiple positions too. I had taken a turn to ride him, one of our lasts rounds for the night. I slammed myself down over and over, in a fast pace too... it was amazing. Eren grabbing at my hips, squeezing my ass, his cock deep inside me, hitting that spot perfectly each time I moved up and slammed by down. Not soon after I had milked him dry and we took a break was he plunging back into me. I was on my hands and knees, ass in the air and looking over my shoulder at that sexy beast fuck me into oblivion. His thrusts pushed me onto me elbows as I hung my head, mouth open and letting every sound escape. That was our last position before we crashed and fell asleep.

I wanted Eren to know how much I had missed him, how much I needed him and how good he was making me feel. That was why I was pretty much a cock slut last night but it's only for my Eren, he can only make me act like a bitch in heat.

My thoughts were interrupted by lips sucking on the side of my neck, I moved to give him more access. 

"Morning." Came his gruffy voice. It sent my heart into a fluttering mess at the sound.

"Hey you." I say as I turn, his arms never leaving from its place on my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck once I was facing him. My hands playing with his messed up bed hair as I smiled up at him.

"Last night was... was just... wow." I bite my lip. Fuck I cant control myself around him.

"It was fucking legendary." I pull him close, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. I feel him pull me even closer as I breath in his scent. Faint traces of forest trees and something close to flowers.

"Hmm... you smell like flowers."

"Heh gotta smell clean somehow." I chuckle.

"Well you dont have to worry about that anymore."

"You know I cant stay love." My smile falls a little.

"Yes you can. You just agree with Hanji and then..."

"And then I become a tool for them to use." I shake my head and pull away just enough to look at him.

"No Eren, if they see your skills they'll see that your more than just a tool." Eren stayed quiet but he didnt look upset either so that was a plus.

"I dont... want to lose you again Eren. I-I wont be able to deal with it again.... please."

"... I cant deal with that either..."

"Just think about it?" Eren nods and pulls me close. I lay my head on his chest, tracing random figures on his abs as I listen to his heartbeat. I didnt have to be up until another two hours so I was perfectly fine with laying here, enjoying the silence with Eren.

"I already made up my mind." Eren had said after a few minutes passed, I looked up at him.

"Huh?"

"I'll help you out but I need to lay some ground rules first." I smile brightly.

"Talk with Hanji later, right now you're with me." I say as I bring my leg up to tangle with his.

"I wouldnt have any other way my love."


	9. Close calls with Shitty Glasses

" Oh come one Rogue! You're no fun!" Hanji pouted childishly as she held out Rogue's new outfit he ' Would be condemmed to wearing' his words not mine.

"No."

"Please? I'm sure you'll look great in-"

"I said no. There is no way you or anybody else will make me wear that hideous thing. Not now not ever." He claimed while crossing his arms over his **bare** chest. I had to keep looking at Hanji's face to keep from getting a boner.

"Oh it's not hideous!" I almost laughed at her face, she looked s offended. I look over at Rogue who looks like he really doesn't give a fuck, which amuses me even more.

"I am not putting that on and that's final." Hanji huffs, throwing the clothes on the floor and throwing her hands up in annoyance. She takes a moment to think before her face brightens up suddenly.

"Okay I know what we can do!" Both me and Rogue look at her confused.

"We can have a new outfit created with a different style but still resembles our typical uniform!" Hanji screams excitedly, jumping up with her hands in the air. She looks at us when we don't respond, her smile turning into a pout and looking at us lik we are just stupid for not liking her idea. I'm the first to break the silence.

"Okay two question; Do you have any idea of what this new outfit should look like? and would we have have enough funds to even create such an outfit?"

"Two answers; Yes and yes! This outfit would amount to the same amout of funds it would cost for our typical uniform and I have been thinking about new outfits for a while and decided that this would be a great opportunity to actually try it out with the newbie."

"I am in no way a newbie brat."

"I know that you silly man, it was just for example."

"Oh really? Cuz I missed that example."

"Well then I guess we need to check your-" Hanji cuts herself off when she is suddenly picked up by her ponytail. She winces from the action but still looks at Rogue with wide eyes and a tightly shut mouth.

"Want to finish what you were saying?" Hanji shakes her head no.

"Oh but I insist..." She shakes her head again.

"Don't you ever mention my ears again or I will have to teach you a very _painful_ lesson, do you understand?" I note the slight menacing tone to his voice but I know he wouldn't do anything unless someone out right wronged him. I hear a weak uh huh before Rogue unclenches his fist, letting Hanji fall to her feet.

"Well I uh... will be going and uh... get started on that new outfit heh..." The woman gives a nervous laugh while she makes her way over to the door.

"Dont forget to let Erwin know about this." I say.

"Of course how could I forget?" With that Hanji is gone. I look over to Eren and smile.

"Well that esculated quickly..."

"Yep but hey, at least she won't talk about my ears anymore. I swear once one person asks a whole bunch start asking... it gets annoying." I chuckle before going silent.

The silence seems to go on forever as I shamelessly let my eyes wonder all over his body. Hanji had came knocking on my door right after Eren and I started to make out, ruining our morning kisses with her loudness. Somehow she didn't seem bothered or concerned that the infamous Rogue was in my room, completely naked save for his boxers. I had managed to get dressed, with much difficulty due to my achey hips, before she quick literally broke my door down. The crazy woman just started to talk our ears off while expertly ignoring the giant ass Titan in the room. 

Now that she was gone though, I could freely admire Eren's body and get a boner without any shame. He grew taller than I last remember, he was still developing into a young adult when I first met him. With us both being teenagers at the time most of his features weren't as defined as they were now for example, the blackness around his eyes that make his eyes, especially his gold one, pop out more. Eren has also gained more muscle such as a well defined six pack and broad shoulders.

I hadn't realized that I zoned out until Eren was right infront of me, holding me close by my waist.

"Can't keep your eyes off me huh?" He asks in his deep husky tone, sending shivers down my spine.

"Nope." I make the 'P' pop as I run my hands up and down his biceps. His sexy chuckle reaches my ears and I feel my cock grow harder at the sound. Eren lowers his head to my neck, kissing and sucking at the skin there making me moan softly.

"I can't either baby." I groan when he pulls me flush against him, grinding his hard erection against me. Eren squeezes my ass before he lifts me up, prompting me to wrap my legs around his waist which I do happily. With his hands still on my ass Eren walks us to the wall, pressing my back against it. I run my hands through his hair while I turn his head toward mine before crashing our lips together. The kiss is a frenzy of passion and lust as tongues get involved.

Moans and grunts fill the room as we rub our bodies close together, creating delicous friction.

"Fuck baby..." Eren groans once we pull apart for air. I grin before attacking his neck.

"Lets have some fun." I moan, never stopping in my attacks on his neck while he takes us to my bed.

_Oh yeah._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone help me with naming this chapter? Please!


	10. Naturaly Awesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogue meets the 104th squad and Horseface.  
> Enjoy :D

Levi pov,

It had been three days since Rogue had agreed to join the Survey corps. He was fitting in well just like I knew he would, with his independentness and cold nature Rogue was handling the situation well.

Today Rogue was schedueled to meet the rest of the 104th squad, try on his uniform, go for a physical exam with Hanji, get a tour of our head quarters, find out which squad he was in and start his training... poor guy has a lot to do.

I already knew that Erwin had place Rogue, along with Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Marco and Sasha as my new squad.. I may have taken a peek at the list on Erwins desk when said man was smothering Mike with kisses and wasn't paying attention but that's besides the point. The point here is that I'm happy that Eren was in my team... I couldn't stop smiling at the fact.

~At the Eating quarters~

"Okay listen up everybody!" Erwin raises his voice to get the attention of the young soldiers eating their breakfeast. The teens scramble to their feet and salute the Commander in the signature salute.

"We have a new soldier joining us today." Levi watches as the realization and excitement fill the gazes of the teenagers. Some confused and some excited to meet this 'New' soldier.

"He is joining us with his own experience in the battle field and in combat..." Erwin motions for the man he has been talking about but said man, who was suppose to be standing next to Erwin, is nowhere to be found.

"Where is he?" Erwin whispers while Levi looks around the room. There is a suddenly loud crunch that filled the dead silence of the room and all heads turn to the fruit area.

"Mmmm these apples are fresh!" Another crunch followed by the afore mentioned man revealing himself.

"Everybody meet Rogue." Rogue's ears perk up at the mention of his name and he raises his eyes.

"OH MY GOD HE'S ONE OF THOSE FREAKS, WHAT IS UP WITH HIS EARS?!!!!" Somebody in the group screams and anger shines through Rogue's eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry..." He chuckles "... Who ever said that please come forward, I would love to meet this person." Nobody moves, it was as if time itself froze in place at the dangerous aura emitting from Rogue. Before the situation turned bloody, Levi stepped in and broke the silence.

"Who ever said that is to clean the stables for a month. Now why don't we finish breakfeast so we all can begin training hmm?" The danger seems to disappear slowly as the soldiers sit down and start to eat again. Erwin takes his own seat next to Hanji and Mike while Levi and Rogue sit at the far end of the table.

The higher ups begin to eat in silence, only the clicking of spoons colliding with bowls fill the otherwise silent room. The silence was comfortable to Levi, who hated when people spoke with food in their mouths. The others, even Hanji surprisingly, seemed to like the silence as they ate. Whether the refusal to mutter a word was from Rogues presence or the fact the he was way to still and silent to be considered okay was the starter of this silence was a mystery to Levi however, Rogue seemed to have had enough of of it.

"I'll be on the training grounds." With that Rogue stood up and walked ove to the door, dropping the half eaten apple onto the floor before exiting.

"Heh... a little grumpy this morning eh?" Hanji murmurs, to which she is answered by Erwin.

"It was that irresponsale teen who made him angry... I feel bad for that guy."

"You think he knew who said it?"

"He was looking right at him as the teen said it." Hanji seems to consider this.

"Poor soul." A series of hums in agreement spread througgt the table as the higher ups continue to eat in silence.

~On the training grounds~

"We will start off with hand to hand combat so find a person to spar with and get started!" Levi instructs the soldiers, who immediatly scramble to find a partner and starts.

"Hey you." Jean had been sparring with Connie when a deep voice broke him from his concentration, resulting in him losing his balance and falling to the ground.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" He yells as his cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"Could ask you the same question horseface." Jaen growls threateningly, although he looks anything but threatening, as Connie laughs his ass off somewhere in the backround.

"Want to spar or something?"

"As a matter of fact yes although I doubt you'll put up much of a fight." Jean, despite the insult, feels pride swell up in his chest at the thought of sparring with the newbie. He smiles at the image of Rogue on his ass while he stood before him proudly as Mikasa clung to him, squealing in excitement and promising a late night reward for being so awesome.

"Are we going to start or am I just going to stand here and wait for yoi to stop smiling like an idiot?" Jean's train of thought was broken by that annoying deep voice that sounded similar to the Corporal's. Growling to hide his embarrassment he readied himself in his fighting stance.

"Aren't you going to get into fighting stance?" He asked as the people around them stopped sparring and gathered around them.

"Trust me, it won't be needed for the likes of you." Jean didn't believe him and without wasting a second he charged forward, ready to throw one hell of a right punch that was surly going to knock Rogue on his ass. Only it would have if Rogue hadn'' caught his wrist in a painful grip at the last sencond and brought his right leg up to kick him in the stomach. Jean stumbled back, struggling to breath as he frantically searched for any visible weakness or an open window to strike. He began to panic when he didn't find any. _'He's just standing there! Looking so bored... it reminds me or the Captain and of Annie... '_   Jean thought as he decided to change his tactic and wait for Rogue to make the first move.

Worst. Decision. Ever.

With Jean waiting therel looking like he didn't know what to do made Rogue bored. Deciding to finish this worthless fight he charged forward, smirking in amusement at the fear etched onto Jean's face at his speed. His original plan was to strike Jean across the face hard enough to take the balance away from the teens feet but seeing as this, accompanied with his strength, would most likely break the teens neck in two so Rogue changed tactic, startling Jean even more as Rogue settled for a hard knee attack to his chest.

Jean fell backward to the ground, eyes shut tight at the pain from the blow. Opening his eyes, he saw Rogue standing before him with his right leg lifted above his own chest. Panicing but unable to move when he saw Rogue bring down his leg at a fast pace. Shutting his eyes tighly and trying to prepare himself for the fatal blow that... never came, instead Jean felt a strong wind push down on his chest for a brief moment before everything went silent.

"Tch, idiot." Jean opened his eyes to see Rogue perfectly balanced on his left leg with his right hovering slightly above Jean's heart.

"W-wha...?"

"Shitty brat the next time you insult my eyes again I will give you a painful reminder of just who I really am. That goes for all of you!"

"Hey!"

"Your girlfriend should be ashamed of you, usless piece of shit. Go back to the stables where you belong." Came the menacing reply before Rogue was walking away, toward the Corporal and the Scientist.

"You're just plain awesome aren't you?" Hanji asked once Rogue was near them. The man says nothing as he stands next to them, a bit closer to Levi she notes, while looking ahead at Jean who was being helped to his feet by Mikasa.

"Naturally awesome." Come the monotonous reply and a laugh escape her lips.

"Well come with me, you need to try on your uniform."

"Ugh." Rogue groans as he begins to walk toward the castle.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen you love me!"

"Who keeps lieing to you?" Levi just chuckles lowly at the two of them bickering. Turning his attention to the training going on before him. It was then that he noticed two huge teens attempting to sneak off the training grounds.

'Reiner and Bert...' Levi's always had his suspicions about those two, including Annie. Those three just sent bad vibes to him, vibes he didn't like so he kept his distance. Levi always kept a watchful eye on the three teens but never actually caught them doing anything, until now that is.

Sighing he headed off in the direction the two males went, unaware of a certain girl watching him.


	11. The bad is emerging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen...

**Levi pov,**

I had been following behind Reiner and Bert for a while. Nothing seemed to be happening and thats what unsetteling to me. They were acting as if something big was about to happen yet they weren't doing anything but walking... it gave me that feeling you get when you know something bad is about to go down.

"The hel...?" I had come to realize that I was following them into the abandoned part of town, the area where the people were strictly ordered not to live in or near... the place that had been destroyed and overrun by Titans due to the Colossal monstrasity all those years ago. Even though most of the Titans have been taken out by now, there was still a good number of them that lurked around here so what in the hell were they doing here?

I moved closer, using my small stature to my advantage by hiding behind a pile of rubble that consisted of huge bricks, wood and... skeletons unfortunetly. Peering through the top slightly to get a better look on them.

"So she said to wait here?"

"Yes."

"That's it?"

"She said to be ready for when she gets here the plan will be put into motion." I was listening closely to every word they said. From what they say, Reiner and Bert were to wait until their female companion although I have a fairly good clue as to who 'she' is.

"Hey Annie!" Speak of the devil.

"Quiet down dumbass." She hisses harshly at the tall brunet. "Do you want to be caught?"

"No worries girl, we both made sure that everybody was busy before we sneaked off..."

"I noticed the Corporal heading right after you." Annie says with an accusing tone, looking at Reiner expectantly.

"Yes I knew that but it turne out that he was just heading toward the crazy Scientists lab... no doubt visiting that Rogue guy." Reiner answered the girls questioning look. She seemed to consider this before shaking her head.

"We need to get him out the picture."

"Who Rogue or the Corporal?"

"Both actually."

"Why?"

"Because Rogue was the one who stopped me from escaping that forest. He... he was so fast and strong that I thought for a second that it was the Corporal... but instead of using his arms in that spinning move he used his legs... it was terrifying."

"Annie?"

"They seem to know each othe from somewhere and theres no doubt in my mind that they used to train together... both of them are nearly unstoppable when solo imagine what force they would be if they were together... they could be the only wrench in our plan that I refuse to pass up."

"So what are you suggesting?"

"We need to get one of the out the picture, if we get both then thats even better but I highly doubt we'll succeed in killing both. Levi is already well known in the peoples eyes and Rogue's popularity is rapidly growing so I say we go after him."

"You think it's possible?" Bert asked, looking highly unsure of the whole thing while I could see the unspeakable evil in both Annie's and Reiner's eyes.

"He may be able to take on one of us but theres no way he can protect himself from two."

"So what am I to do?" Annie looked at Bert.

"You stick to the original plan and wait for my signal got it?" The tall brunet nodded as everything fell silent. I could here my own heart beat as I stared at them. The three teens seemed to be communicating with their eyes, sort of like a code. It was freaking me out honestly.

What was the plan?

So Annie is the Female Titan and Reiner and Bert are the Armored and Colossal.

Have they been planning this all along?

Are there anymore people like them?

I had so many questions but I couldn't ponder no answers however when three bolts of lightening struck the ground... similar to that of what happened in the forest.

"Fuck!" I needed to get out of here and that is exactly what I did. I could feel their eyes on me as I flew away, mentally thanking the walls for me being so small and fast.

This is bad.

**~Over at HQ~ Third Person pov,**

"Oh my wall You look hot!" Hanji yells as Rogue steps out from the bathroom. He and the crazy woman had been in Levi's room, why she took them there was beyond him, and literally ripped his clothes off and forced him to try on the newly created uniform.

"I get that a lot." Rogue states sarcastically as he looks upon himself through the mirror. He was dressed in black pants, ones similar to the white ones in the original uniform, that hugged his lower regions well and a red shirt with a V-Neck adorning it. The shirt hugged his muscles in all the right ways, making his muscles look more defined and popped out while showing off his collarbone due to the rather large V.

"Was this really neccessary?"

"Yes." Hanji answered in such a serious tone that it made Rogue look at her from the mirror.

He had on nice leather black boots that resembled the original Survey corps boots just in black. The outfit is completed with a long leather black trench coat that is spilt at the tail. The collar stands up, framing his neck nicely while the sleeves stop just above his wrist, folding at the collar there too.

"I actually like it." Rogue really liked it, borderline obsessed, but he wasn't about to admit that out loud.

"Really?"

"Yep, it still has resemblance to your uniform but with my own style thrown into the mix." Hanji was pleased to hear that Rogue was happy with her work though she still had one more surprise.

"Well I made you something else..." Rogue turned to Hanji, looking at her expectantly.

"I made you a cloak like ours but black." She proceeded to hand over the black cloak by the two straps that tie up to hold in place which Rogue immediatly swung over his shoulders.

"You did good."

"Yes! I'm so glad you like it!"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, I plan on making more for you... just in case that gets dirty of ruined."

"Great." Rogue smirks at her and she feel ecstatic with the beautifullness of the action. She blushes and if she didn't have respect for her friend she would have pounce on Rogue a while ago.

"Well I guess I shou..." However, Hanji isn't able to finish her sentence as a loud bang followed by a series of both roars and screams were heard outside.

Both being startled by the sudden comotion look out the window and the sight that beholds them makes Hanji's heart race and Rogue's rage burst at the seems.

There was a gapping hole in the wall, two Titans retreating. One was covered in what looked like plates resembling rmor and the other was taller than the wall, skinless. Titans of all sizes were emerging from the hole in the wall while screams of terror and agony filled the air.

"This is bad." Was all Rogue said.


	12. Tragedy lurks around every corner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been posted WAY earlier but my wifi decided to be a jackass and shut off right before I was about to finish and erased EVERYTHING so I gave up but then I thought about you guys and thought "Why the fuck not?" so here you go!<3
> 
> Enjoy ^_^

Rogue and Hanji had focused on evacuating the local civilians after informing Erwin and the Military Police of what was happening. The area was chaotic, to put it simply. Titans of all sizes were spread throughout the area, destroying everything and devouring those unfortunet enough.

They were currently escorting a mother and her two children when the mother had claimed to have forgotten something that she 'couldn't leave behind'. Hanji had grabbed the two children and carried them away when there was a sudden loud bang, followed by the crumpling of bricks and the agonizing scream. Rogue had ran closer once he realized that the mother was pinned under a pile of rubble from her lower back and legs, holding her precious item. It was when a 14 meter Titan emerged from the smoke did Rogue freeze in his tracks.

That wide smile, massive teeth, those... blank eyes. They were so familiar to him and that's when it happened. A flashback of the same Titan devouring his mother infront of his very eyes. Now he understood why this situation felt like it happened before. He and his mother had been following after the escaping croud when she had claimed to have forgotten something precious to her. Rogue had begged her to just forget it, told her that she had him but his mother just wrenched her hand free of his grasp, saying  that he just wasn't the same and even though that broke his heart he went with her. It was the same exact sound of a loud bang and crumpling bricks that made the whole thing a deja vú. His mother had been trapped from the waist down by the remains of their home, a 14 meter smiling Titan looming over her. Rogue had watched in horror how the Titan picked his mother up, pulling at he spine that you could hear the pop of her spine. He watched helplessly when the Titan's mouth fell closed on his mothers body, tearing her in two as her blood spilled into the air. His mothers last words to him were "You'll never be enough to fill the void he made!".

Rogue felt his energy return to him in full force once the Titan made a move toward the helpless mother, long boney fingers reaching out. It was this that made him shoot his cabels into the Titans flesh, bursting into the air and readying his blades.

"This is the end for you." He declared whilst looking into the blank eyes of the monstrosity before swiping he blades clean through the Titans nape. Before the lifeless thing could crush the woman underneath, he flew down and scooped the woman into his arms. He landed a few feet away from the evaporating corpse, its steam disipitating into thin air, acting as a show of victory for a fallen enemy to add to his belt.

"What were you thinking?" He growled once he set the woman down. She still held the precious item close to her chest in an iron grip, which he snatched from her hands. Looking at the picture only fuled his anger.

"Whats so important about this?"

"He was my husband... I..."

"You almost died for a solo picture of this piece of shit!?"

"..."

"You couldn't choose a family photo with ALL of you in it!? You risked dieing and leaving your children orphaned over a fucking solo photo of a man that isn't even here! WHERE IS HE!?" The woman kept her eyes on the furious man before her, wondering if being cut in two was less painful than this mans wrath.

"He... left a few... y-years ago..." Rogue stood silent before he viciously broke the picture from apart and ripped apart the picture of a light brown haired man, ignoring the protests of the mother as he did so. Throwing the pieces at the terrorized mother as he scowled in disgust.

"You are nothing but selfish and a disgrace!" He pointed his blade at the womans head. "All you need are your two children, not a man who would abandon his family with no care! A mother should focus on raising their children, not risking her life for a poor excuse of a man!" The woman bowed her head in shame as tears slid down her face.

"Mommy!" Two child voices screamed in usion as two small bodies ran to their mother. Rogue turned to a very concerned Hanji.

"Rogue?"

"Make sure you get this family to safety and help anyone you can got it?"

"Yes but..." Before Hanji could voice her concerns about her companion he was up in the air, flying off in the direction of the rapidly growing herd of Titan's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi cursed as he dodged an attack from Annie, who had her nape covered in crystal as she attempted to squash him and his squadmates. Mikasa, Jean and Ymir were fighting alongside him, folowing through on Armin's plan.

Armin's plan was to wear out Annie's energy by dodging her attacks, according to him the ability for one to harden its skin requires a lot of energy which would explain why Annie hardens only certain parts of her body at one time instead of her whole body. So as Levi, Jean and Mikasa dodge her attacks, Ymir gives Annie attacks of her own such as swiping at the Female Titans leg joints to bring her down. This made it easier for Ymir since the girl was in her own Titan form, consisting of long claws and incredible speed in the form of a 8 meter class Titan.

While the others were busy distracting Annie, Armin worked his brain to form a more effective plan to bring her down, obviously dodging her attacks aren't going to work for long because eventually Annie will interpret someones next move and counter it which could result in someones death.

Armin was interrupted from his thoughts by a growl like battle cry, striking him to the core with the fierocity of it. Looking up he saw Rogue heading straight for Annie, not missing the fear etch itself into her blue eyes. A few moments of slashing, grunts and dodging later found Annie face down on the ground, nape on display for the taking and Armin now understood why Annie had been filled with fear upon realizing that Rogue was after her.

Her steam evaporated into thin air as her wounds tried to heal, deep slashes at her joints. Rogue was in the air again, everyone watching his graceful movements with his blades and cables as he fell through the air, blades in position to cut deep once close enough. Well... that's how it would've happened if Ymir hadn't lost her control and backhanded Rogue into a nearby building. Despite the hard impact, Rogue still landed on his feet a little dazed as Ymir proceeded to lose her footing and crash into the building, burying Rogue under a pile of rubble and herself before anyone could do anything.

A "EREN!" was screamed in panic and horror as the Female Titan shot to her feet and bolted toward the gaping hole in the wall. The others chased after her but he couldn't... he was glued to his spot on the roof as the same voice called out "Eren" in despair and panic bellow him.


	13. Things happen

' _W-where...?_ ' 

A groan escaped through the mouth of a man, pinned under what seemed to be bricks and stone.

"E...RE..." He let out a groan as he tried to move his crushed body. He heard a voice calling his name but couldnt pinpoint who it was or where it was coming from.

"...REN..." There it was again, ugh who was screaming his real name? There was only four people who knew his real name and three of those people are dead, which means...

"L-le...vi...?" He croaked out, unable to speak any louder.

"EREN!!!" Yep definitely Levi. Fuck he needed to get out of there, Levi was in such a panic, could hear it in his voice. He needed to get out so he could comfort Levi, reassure him that he was okay.

"Levi he's gone, there is no way he could have survived that..."

"Just shut up! You don't know anything!" There was a rumbling sound that surrounded him as he struggled to move, trying to avoid cutting his skin with a very sharp edged rock.

"Levi..."

"No! I know he's alive!" The voices continued but he drowned them out as he focused on his escape. Rogue noticed that the more he moved the more the sharp edge of the rock pinched his flesh, it got to the point where he couldn't move another inch without risking him being cut... he couldn't risk turning, not when there was there might be too many people out there but... Levi.

It was as if reality had smacked him across the face. Rogue remembered the selfish mother, a flashback to the death of his own mother. Ugh he had her! Had that bitch defenseless but that other Titan had attacked him, dazed him and then proceeded to trap him under a pile of rubble! He remembered the sound of the heavy thud of footsteps fading away which means... she was running away. SHE WAS TRYING TO ESCAPE!

Rogue forced out a truly terrorizing roar, one that seemed to shake the Earth itself as his eyes glowed, one a tealish green and the other a golden yellow.

Levi pov,

"Levi we need to go." I looked to Erwin in disbelief. How could he even suggest that?

"No... I.. can't leave him" I couldn't bear the thought of losing him again and even though I knew he had similar powers as Annie, it didn't stop the worry and panic that struck me when I saw Ymir hit Eren. I felt the panic and fear grip my heart when I noticed the dazed out look on his face and him being crushed under all the rubble along with Ymirs Titan passing out on top of him.

I look away from Erwin and Hanji to rest my eyes on the spot I last saw Eren.

"We have more important matters at hand such as the Female Titan running toward the hole in the wall to escape." I growled lowly in my throat, a growl that soon turned into a loud roar that literally shook the grou... wait what? Before any of us could decifer where the sound came from a bolt of lightening struck the ground where the pile of rubble was, sending a gush of wind toward us. Lifting a hand to protect my face from any dust or small pebbles I noticed a bright blue light shine from where Eren lay before the body of Ymir's Titan went flying into the air.

After the lightening disappeared, me, Erwin and Hanji watched with wide eyes a Titan emerge from a cloud of steam. Analyzing it I notice the lipless maw of large sharp teeth formed into a chesire grin, a hooked nose with pointy ears and eyes that seem to glow two different colors. This Titan stood 15 meters tall, had a very muscular build with clawed hands and it was then that the Titan took of at a... truly frightening speed.

"WHAT!?" Was what Hanji spoke for her and Erwin. I, on the other hand, was mesmerized because with all my years of know Eren I never once got to see his Titan form which... was fucking hot to be completely honest. Shaking my head at my stupid thoughts, I turned to my two companions.

"Come on!"

"After that!?" Erwin asked nervously.

"Well we can't let the Female Titan  escape now can we?" With that I shoot off into the air, heading into the direction of Eren only to realize that Eren was tearing apart other Titans and Annie or the other two were no where to be seen. Well... shit.

"Fuck!"

"What happened?" I look behind me to see Erwin looking at me expectantly while Hanji kept her eyes on the Titan destroyer.

"I think the three shifters escaped!"

"Shifters?"

"I'll explain later right now we need..."

"CAPTAIN!" Looking further behind me I notice Arlert heading my way. I totally forgot that he was even here.

"Arlert?"

"I have a plan!" I nod for all of us to land on a roof of a building located near Eren and an abnormal, they seem to be have a stare down. We were just close enough to see everything but far enough to not get hurt. I look at the small blonde expectantly.

"Oh um... well this new comer seems to have a lot of control and a thirst for Titan blood..."

"Get to the point Arlert." Befor the blonde could say anything Erwin speaks up.

"We could use his control to our advantage..."

"I was going to suggest leading it toward a..."

"You're terrific cadet." Hanji says ,cutting him off, as she heads toward said boulder, Arlert right behind her.

"Did I miss anything?" I ask Erwin, the man just shrugs.

"I don't know but we should catch up before the two girls leave us behind."

"Arlert is a boy eyebrows." Erwin shakes his head as he heads off after the other two.

As I look back at Eren I notice that he's already staring at me which is a little unnerving with how sunken his eyes look and how intimidating they are... beautiful but intimidating. I nudge my head in the direction of where the others headed off to and it works, Eren nods his head in return and starts to walk after me as I shoot off after my other companions.

 


	14. "Well shit.... that was close now wasn't it?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I have been busy with my friend who can't seem to get enough of my company so updating had to wait but NEVER FEAR IT IS HERE. Enjoy my lovelies.  
> I also haven't been myself lately, no energy to do anything so I avoided writing in favor of sparring you guys sucky updates.

Levi pov, 

Me  Hanji and Armin led the big beast that was Rogue to a huge boulder that was in the middle of town. Rogue had followed us, only detouring to take care, more like rip apart,Titans before coming back to me and the others. We landed on the closest building to the boulder while Rogue set his two colored eyes on us, waiting for our next move.

Armin was the first to speak up, not before obviously ogling Eren's Titan body while he ripped the Titans apart. I couldn't help but glare daggers into the back of the blonds head because shit, Titan or not Eren's my man.

Armin and Hanji proceeded to explain the plan to Eren, who stared at the humongous rock. The plan was that Eren was going to carry that rock over to the hole in the wall, plug the wall with this rock to pervent other Titans from coming in... easy right?

"Do you understand?" Hanji had asked when Eren looked up at the sky. To anyone it seemed as if he didn't understand but I knew better, Eren was simply cursing Hanji and Armin but accepting that their plan knowing that this was the only solution... my poor baby.

"Okay here goes nothing..." With that being said, everyone watched as Eren analyized the boulder before him. He took a few minutes before a puff of steam exited his nose as he huffed, Erens typical signature of annoyance, before he squatted down and plunged his claws into the rock until his fingers were knuckle deep. I watch in awe at the display of raw power as Eren lifted the rock off of the ground and placed it onto his left shoulder. It only took a few more moments before Eren started to walk in the direction of where the hole was, Me and Armin followed him while sticking to the roofs. Erwin and Hanji went to help save the injured and about-to-get-eaten people.

Titans were starting to head for him, prefering to take him out while he was preoccupied with saving humanity... _'Cowards_.' Shit if they get to him then...

"GET YOUR ASSES MOVING! I DON'T WANT A SINGLE TITAN ANYWHERE NEAR HIM!!!!" I look behind me to see Erwin slicing off napes as he said this.

"Well Armin now you get to put your sword skills to the test, just kill as many as you can and if you can't just cut at the joints to make them go limp and leave the rest to me got it?" I see the blond nod, looking like he could shit his pants any minute or may have already done that , gross, but he needs this... Mikasa wont always be around to protect him.

"If you need help just yell out ok?"

"Uh huh..."

"Good now go because those Titans are getting way to fucking close to him!" With that me and Armin shoot up into the air, heading toward the rapidly approaching Titans.

Rogue's pov, (Some parts will be in italics cuz he's speaking in his head.)

_Shit... I feel like I'm about to crumble under the weight..._

The rock I held on my left shoulder felt as if I was holding the entire city on just that shoulder. Steam rose from my body and into the air, where it evaporated. My steps were heavy, creating loud thudding noises like thunder however, my pace was slow due to the extra weight and I couldn't risk speeding up in fear of exhaustion. I could already feel the grips of exhuastion grasp the edges of my mind as I continued on, I was not about to risk speeding up that process.

Small class Titans were heading toward me and the fact that these lower class assholes decided to attack me when Im already preoccupied just proves to me that these species are full bred cowards. Speaking of cowards, the skinless bitch got away along with her two skinless assholes. I was right on he ass, about to lung myself forward with my legs, when a small horde of lower class Titans came at me. It was a stupid mistake, a rookie mishap... one that I would never live down. She had been running toward the exit while leading me to a horde and with my unyeilding rage, I failed to notice he trick. With me distracted with the horde she fled the scene, using the smoke and various debris to obscure my view on her general direction.

I will never know if her leading me to a horde was intentional or just plain luck but what I do know is that the brat managed to slip through my fingers over a stupid mistake and when we meet again, she won't have suck good luck on her side.

I was broken from my dark thoughts when two beings lined up with my field of vision. I instantly recognized them as Levi and Armin which confused me. I did not know why those two were down there when they know of the dangers lurking there and I couldnt figure out why Armin was there with Levi. I knew for certain that Levi was more than capable of handling himself, seriouly he's been with me almost all his life, but I have taken the small blond to have more brains than muscle... guess the saying ' don't judge a book by its cover' stays true to its words. I watched as the two smallest humans fly through the air, swords slicing and napes flying.

_They shouldn't be here, I can handle myself when it comes to these worthless wrenches... they should be on the roofs where its safe!_

I just growled lowly before continuing on.

Time skip

I was almost there, just a few more steps and this fucking boulder would block that fucking hole.... well thats how it would have went if there wasnt a fucking Titan in my way! I could take him, just because I have a huge rock on my should doesnt me Im fucking criple and back in my day when I was younger I was told that I had perfect balance in any situation... yeah this Titan means nothing to me.

 _'That was 15 years ago you old dumbass!_ ' My mind screamed at me and I let a growl escape me. Yelling for my mind to shut its mouth as I continued to think about how to...

Before I could even slam my foot forward, a silver haired woman yelled to 'get out of the way' which I thought was obsurd but ignored it and continued forward. The woman plunged her sword into the Titans eye, watching as she flew away as it reached a hand out to get her. I heard a pair of feet rushing and not a few moments later a female came into my line of vision, heading straight for the nuisance. She slid on her knees across the ground before shooting her cables into the Titans flesh, bursting toward its nape. The brat let out a yell as she sliced the nape clean off, I vaguely realized that my path was clear before using my strength to push myself forward.

Black spots started to cloud my vision as I walked forward, I knew I was using to much energy and my body was overheating but I pushed myself. I needed to do this... I was the only one who could. I was close, close enough that I could close this damn hole up securely.I heard a faint yell, something along the lines of go, but I overpowered it with my roar. My vision going black as I slammed the damn boulder down, plugging the hole and preventing anymore Titans from coming in.

I collasped, leaning on the rock. I can only hope that the humans take care of the rest... I'm exhausted.

Levi's pov-

I didnt know what to do when I saw Eren collaspe. He was able to block the hole but I think he used to much energy.

I watched on the sidelines, keeping my face impassive as Armin and Jean pulled Eren from his Titan form. He was going to be pissed once he finds out that Jean was touching him.

Eren was still out cold when he was brought down to the ground, both teens not being able to bare the weight of Eren's muscle mass. I growled low in my throat as they let him drop to the ground, both looking at me confused. Weaklings.

"What do you suppose we do with him sir?" I hear one of the teens ask the blond man standing beside me. He stood silent, seeming to study the unconcious man before answering.

"Take him to the infirmary, me and the higher ups will discuss our further actions." His voice was firm and demanding, leaving no room for questions. I watched as the two teens attempted to pick up the man but soon yelling for Arckerman to help aid in their struggle. I couldnt help but snicker as even the brat had trouble picking him up but she managed to pull his arm around her shoulder.

I knew it wasnt long before he woke up and I could only hope that the nurses work fast before he does, it will save them the terror of a pissed off assassin.

"Come on Levi, we have some things to discuss." I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment before following the man back to HQ.

"WAIT FOR ME GUYS!" I cringed at her shrill voice.

"Shut up Hanji!" I narrowed my eyes at Erwin's chuckling.

"So mean..." I just grunted and kept moving. Eren on my mind the whole way back to HQ.


	15. Suppose To Be At The Doctors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry such a long time since I haven't updated and I am so sorry for that, I have recently gotten into the Vegeta x Reader fandom (NO DOES NOT MEAN I HAVE FORGOTTEN ERERI !!!!) and I have completely forgot that I have this story that many of you like for some reason or another. Anyways, I'm here now and I'm going to try harder and keep a balance between this one and my Vegeta x Reader one. Hope you all enjoy.

Levi Pov

I awoke at the brink of dawn like usual. Grabbed my neatly folded clothes, my toiletries and headed to the bathroom to take a shower, wash my teeth and get dressed like I do every morning. However, unlike I do every morning I was going to make a trip over to the infirmary to visit Eren and see how he was doing.

 

Once I was dressed and my tea was ready, I left. Walking out the doors I was met with Hanji, probably wanted to accompany me in my visit to Eren.

 

"So... Eren huh?" Hanji asked with a hint of amusement in her voice. I shrugged and kept looking forward, stopping only when the buffoon stepped in front of me. 

 

“What is it?!” I growled out but she only smirked.

 

“How long have you and him known each other?” I rolled my eyes and swiftly walked around her, continuing on my path to the infirmary.

 

“We grew up together in the underground. He was what may would say a Superior Predator.” I stated as I heard hurried footsteps come closer behind me.

 

“Superior Predator?”

 

“Yes. Everyone was afraid of him, nobody could beat him...”

 

“Not even you?”

 

“Not even me… he taught me what I know now and if weren’t for him I wouldn’t have survived the Underground.” I finalize before walking through the doors of the infirmary, looking at the many doctors scattering about, tending to patients and writing down on clipboards. He felt a little sense of panic hit him when he didn’t see Eren but before he could ponder it further, a Female doctor in her mid forties walked up to him.

 

“Hello there Corporal.” I only nod before scanning the room for Eren again.

 

“He told me to let you know that he was going to be spending the day at the training grounds, something about teaching the - and I quote- “Little Shits” some new moves to better prepare them.” I hear Hanji chuckle behind me as well as the Doctor in front of me.

 

“Isn’t he suppose to be resting?” I asked but the Doc only shook her head.

 

“There weren’t any injuries, he just passed out from overuse of his energy. He told me to tell you this because he said he knew you’d come in looking for him all in worry.” I only nod and exit the infirmary after muttering a small “Thank you”, Hanji falling in step behind. 

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“I’m going to have a word with Rogue.” Hanji just chuckles behind me as we head to the training grounds.

 

Eren Pov - Training Grounds

 

I slam kick Mikasa to the ground, hearing the air forcefully leave her lungs and she holds weakly onto my leg that is currently holding her down. I lean on my knee, putting a little more pressure before relenting. 

 

“And you call yourself a warrior. Nothing but a teenage brat running around like a headless chicken.” I sneer down at her before removing myself from the brat completely. Just as she struggles to get on her feet, I hear footsteps enter the training grounds and by the sounds of them their owners aren’t happy. I turn to see Levi and Hanji walking toward me and I couldn’t help but notice the stern look in my mates eyes.

 

“Rogue.” He simply stated.

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“Why did you leave the infirmary, you know you need rest.”

 

“I’m aware but did you forget how quickly I recover?” I hear Levi sigh.

 

“No I haven’t forgotten… I just worry you know.” He whispers lowly, knowing with my elf like ears that I will be able to only hear him, even with Hanji a few  _ inches  _ away.

  
  


“Do you know of personal space you titan fanatic?” She jumped at my voice, probably listening too intently in my conversation with Levi.

 

“Um… y-yeah of course I do.” Levi then turns around and by the look of Hanji’s face, I could tell Levi was giving her the look of death, and not just any look of death either. The look I taught him. I was smirking when Levi turned back to me.

 

“What are you smirking at?” I only chuckle and start to walk in the direction of our room, Levi in step next to me. It reminded me of the good times we used to have back at the dreary Underground.

 

“You are nowhere near out of the dog house Eren.” I only laugh as we head into his building.  

 

“You were suppose to be at the doctors Eren.” 

 

“I know this Babe but I can’t just sit there while they poke and prod my skin with needles all fucking day and night, you know what that shit does to me. It makes me defensive and very hostile. Why would I continue to sit there and pretend like nothing's wrong when in my mind I know for certain I can snap and hurt someone at any second? You know how I am when I lose my control… even if it only happened once. ” I mutter as I plop down onto his bed, covering my face with my hands and sighing through my nose. I hear Levi come closer, sitting beside me and taking one of my hands in his small ones. 

 

“I know that Eren and I guess I still have trouble remembering that when I’m worried sick about you.” Levi says and I look to see a blush rush to his pale cheeks. He looks down at our hands as I intertwine our fingers together, I use my other hand and lift his chin up, making our eyes meet before I lean in and capture his lips in a soft kiss. He moans a little as I tilt my head, changing the angle and deepening the kiss. I run my tongue over Levi’s bottom lip and he eagerly grant me access. I didn’t want to go too far even though we went there the first night we met again but I just needed to feel him here with me right now so I pull away and smile a little at Levi’s small pout.

 

“Meany.” He mutters before getting up and walking over to his dresser. I chuckle and rest my chin upon my closed fists.

 

“How am I mean?” Levi just playfully glares at me over his shoulder before turning back to his dresser. He pulls out something and walks back over to me, my eyes widening when I see what’s in his hands.

 

“I didn’t want to throw it away… needed something to remember you by.” Levi simply says and he rests on his knees. He looks up at me but all I could do was stare at the cloth in his hands.

 

“You kept it?” I mutter in a shaky breath, Levi nods.

 

“It made it feel like you were here with me… made me feel at home around all new people.” I finally meet his eyes and he reaches up and places the cloth on my lap, I look back down at it before unfolding it and holding it up for me to see clearly. I get up, careful not to topple Levi on my way to the bathroom. I look in the mirror, holding the cloth to my face. 

 

“Can’t believe it still fits.” I mutter as I continue to stare at the cloth. 

 

“Put it on.” I do as told, letting out another shaky breath.

 

The cloth was actually a mask but it wasn’t just any mask to begin with. It was the very first mask I ever made and wore when living in the Underground. It’s what got me my reputation, the one everyone here’s about - whether it be Underground or up here with the military. It was black, made of the finest , rarest silk anyone could find. I had stitched a skeletal mask on it, showing a bone structure of the jaw and nose. I wore it for everything I did, whether it be fighting in the Underground mobs, robbing, murdering, protecting- I wore it. However…. the day came when I knew I would wear it anymore and that day came when Levi, Isabel and Farlan escaped. I had gave it to him because I knew I wouldn’t see him for a while and I needed to give him something of me just in case I died down there.

 

“Still can pull of the look, heh.” I turn to Levi, staring deep into his eyes before wrapping my arms around him and pulling him close to me, hugging his small frame. I feel his arms wrap themselves around my neck, pulling us even closer and I smile.

 

“You brat.” I whisper fondly in his ear, hearing Levi chuckle in response. I pull away slowly, Levi keeping his arms around me. I reach up and pull off the mask and put it on his face.

 

“Mhph… but… ”

 

“I want you to keep it Levi.” 

 

“But this was a symbol to remember you by… for when we got separated but I don’t need it anymore because I got you here Eren.” I hug him close to me again, kissing his neck.

 

“Levi… ”

 

“No Eren, we aren’t getting separated again… I’m not losing you again.” I look at him, seeing his fierce eyes stare back up at me.

  
“You never know Levi.” Was all I said as I hugged him.


	16. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwins attention isn't on the aftermath of the battle with the Female titan rather, on a certain someone who is supposed to be their ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extremely long wait. Hope you enjoy.

The next morning, Levi was awoken by Eren’s angry voice telling someone to leave them in privacy, that person being a crazy titan fanatic with glasses. Levi groaned as his eyes fluttered open, only to be gifted with the sight before him. Shirtless Eren had Hanji in a… painful choke hold. Levi bolted from his spot on the bed, grabbing onto Eren’s shoulders and trying to pull him away.

 

“Eren! Let her go!” He yelled out.

 

“She needs to learn how to let people sleep!” Eren yelled back, still having Hanji in a headlock. Hanji was making weird noises now, Levi couldn’t tell if she was laughing or choking. 

 

“Strong one there heh...” Hanji wheezes out as Levi gets Eren to let go of his grip on her neck. She rubs her neck, Levi looking between the two people he values most in his lift. 

 

“Okay you two need to stop this, you two need to get along.” Eren sneered at his lover's words.

 

“Hell no, not until she learns her boundaries and how NOT to cross them.” Hanji chuckles and places her hand on Levi’s shoulder almost in a reassuring way. 

 

“It’s okay Levi, I only came in to get some blood from your dear friend here when he all but jumped me.” Levi, upon hearing her confession, rubs his face in exhaustion. He then looks at Hanji with a  _ You-have-got-to-be-kidding me look _ on his face and it causes Eren to chuckle a bit. 

 

“You tried to get his blood when he was sleeping?” 

 

“Yes, oh and you two looked so cute cuddling together like that!” A pink hue taints Levi’s cheeks when she says this, Eren only rolling his  eyes.

 

“Proves that you are a crazy perverted woman.” He muttered, his voice gruff and it sends tingles down Levi’s spine in delectable ways but he tries to hide it. Levi shoo’s Hanji out the room, ignoring her cries and pleas to let her have a blood sample. 

 

“What are we going to do?” He asks Eren who was now sitting on the bed again, stretching out his muscles.

 

“About what?”

 

“Eren you know they all saw you come out that titan form… they know your secret.” At this Eren sighs and he lowers his head, rubbing his hands over his face. He looks up at Levi, eyes conflicted with something Levi has no clue what.

 

“All my life… I’ve hid this secret from everybody, kept it locked deep down in my soul and protected it with my life. Now… it’s going to be revealed to the whole public and I might get executed.” 

 

“Don’t say that Eren… ”

 

“You know it’s true Levi, there’s a possibility that they may kill me off to protect the people.” 

 

“But they saw you fighting other titans with your own titan form… you fought of that skinless bitch!” Eren shook his head, running his fingers through his hair as Levi grabbed his hands. Teal met golden blue and it was all the reassurance Eren needed to know that Levi wouldn’t let that happen.

 

“Even if it’s the last thing I do… I won’t let them do that to you.” Eren stood up. Bringing their lips together in a fierce kiss. 

 

“I know you won’t and that’s what scares me.” Before Levi got ask why it scared him, they were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

 

“Levi?” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Erwin wishes to see you and Rogue in his office.” Levi gives a nervous look at Eren, both rushing to get cleaned.

 

Time skip- Erwin’s office…

 

“Nothing has been revealed to the public as of yet. However, we need answers Rogue and that’s an order.” Levi wanted so badly to defend Eren, tell Erwin to back off but he couldn’t do that without risking his position. After a few tense moments of silence and glaring coming from Eren, the tall man sighed and walked to the window, Erwin watching him closely.

 

“You might want to listen closely and save all interruptions until the end because I’m not repeating myself.” Eren said harshly, earning a hesitant nod from the commander. Levi took a seat, eyes on Eren. He could clearly tell his lovers discomfort, how his shoulders tensed and the long pauses were clear indications. Eren glared at the sky, absolutely loathing having to replay all  _ those _ memories all over again. An angry sigh left his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

“It all started when I was younger… with my father, Grisha Jaeger.”

 

Too be continued.


	17. A/N

I know, I hate these too.

Dear fans of this series,

I won't be deleting this story persay, but I will be editing past chapters so the plot runs more smoothly. The character development is more stronger as well.

Other than that, this story will be staying up on my account for now, if I decide to delete it then I'll let you men and women know  before I do.

 

Sincerely Awesomekiller666

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos are greatly appreciated :D  
> Please comment on your thoughts and feelings.


End file.
